The invention relates to a jewelry covering device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which is wrapped around jewelry to effectively cover the jewelry while it is being worn, to protect the jewelry from damage, and to protect other objects from becoming scratched, damaged, or snagged by the jewelry while the wearer is engaged in certain activities.
A considerable amount of jewelry is either worn on the hand or on the wrist. Rings, bracelets, and watches are among the jewelry commonly worn on the hand or wrist. A great deal of this type jewelry is worn daily. Some people wear their jewelry everyday because of a special sentimental reason for doing so. Thus certain jewelry such as a wedding ring, engagement ring, or class ring is worn consistently, without exception. Others wear their jewelry everyday because they simply like the way it looks. Still other people wear their jewelry everyday because they have discovered that never removing their jewelry is one way to avoid misplacing it.
However, the problem with wearing jewelry everyday on the hand or wrist is that the jewelry can interfere with certain tasks and activities. For example, jewelry with slightly jagged edges can snag certain fabrics, such as stockings, drapery, etc. Also, jewelry can scratch delicate surfaces while cleaning or handling delicate objects. Further, the jewelry itself can become damaged if it contacts certain hard or abrasive surfaces. Still further, many people have been injured when their jewelry becomes caught in machinery.
Others have proposed various jewelry cases, which require that the user remove their jewelry before engaging in an activity in which the jewelry might become damaged, or cause damage. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.